


remember how good I made you feel?

by fuckboyluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Top Luke, i'm not sure what to tag, lashton au, powerbottom!ashton, some of it is non-con but not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyluke/pseuds/fuckboyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Move out of the way, Luke."</p><p>"I will when you stop avoiding me."</p><p>"I'm not avoiding you."</p><p>"Why are you acting like you don't remember? How good I made you feel, how loud you were. You don't remember, Ash?"</p><p>"No. Now, let me pass."</p><p>"How about I jog your memory?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember how good I made you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Privete Eyes, also known as Private Eyes Gentlemen Club, is a strip club in NYC for those of you who don't know.
> 
> And everything between the asterisks ( **** ) is the brief POV change from first person (Luke's) to omniscient.

**_unedited_ **

 

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, are you sure you have everything?"

"Michael, you're being a real dad right now." Ashton spoke up.

"Yeah, man. I thought that was Ashton's job." Calum responded.

"Ashton seems to think differently." I smirked, taking a swig of my drink as three necks snapped towards my direction.

"I left something in the house." Ashton mumbled, speedily unbuckling his seatbelt to hide the crimson that painted his cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Michael said, turning away from the steering wheel to face me in the backseat. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to drink the Naked I was currently harboring between my fingers.

"Don't shrug your shoulders at me, dammit."

"You guys have been skirting around each other for--" Calum butted in, but I cut him off.

" _He's_ been skirting around _me_ , actually. I have been acting completely normal."

Calum rolled his eyes, but continued nonetheless. "It's like walking on eggshells with you two."

"Is it really?" I peered inside the smoothie bottle, noticing I had finished it off. I'm hoping he gets the hint that I'm not interested in continuing this conversation. "Call Ashton and ask him to get me another bottle, would ya? He won't answer my calls, think he blocked my number. " The last part said with too much nonchalance considering the circumstances. 

"And this exactly what I'm talking about! I don't know what happened where you guys can't even hold a two second conversation with each other. It couldn't have been that serious."

"Oh really, Calum? And how the fuck would you know? Tell me that." Michael could sense that I was getting angry and shot me a look in the rearview mirror.

"Luke." he said, a tone of warning laced in his voice.

"No, I want to know how the fuck he would be aware of what's going on between Ashton and _I_. Luke and Ashton, Ashton and Luke, _not Calum_. And who the hell he thinks he is to assess our damage control."

"Observation. Attached at the hip since day one and now you can't look in each other's faces." Calum replied.

"Cal, maybe it was something serious." Michael told him, trying to get the situation under control.

"Well it obviously was something petty considering he still forgave you after you fucked his girlfriend!" Calum responded, words aimed at me. Michael's eyes widened, an "oh shit." expression crossing his face.

That struck a nerve in me. I made a move to jump at him, but my seatbelt restricted my movements, so I slouched back against the leather. Before my brain could catch up, my mouth was spewing out words a mile a minute.

"Do you call fucking your best friend in a drunken haze a petty mistake?" I snapped, making them both shut up, the shock on their face inescapable.

"You.... You guys...... What?" Calum was utterly dumbfounded at this point.

"Remember that night we went to Private Eyes?" Ashton looked so amazing that night; his tan was a little too vibrant and out of place for early spring in New York, but I was more focused on the fact that he wore my favorite jeans that night than anything else; the ones with the rips that seemed to accentuate his thighs and hips more than necessary. (Not that I was complaining.)

"Is that why you both left early?" Michael's voice interrupted my small reverie.

"Mhmm. Ashton's really needy when he's drunk, and I guess I was what he needed that night. We came home, and it was spectacular. He let me have him anyway I wanted. On the couch, against the wall, atop the kitchen island, in the shower." I leaned forward, closer to Calum's face this time. "In your bed." I couldn't fight the smirk on my face as the muscle in Calum's jaw clenched, but I was slowly becoming angry again. Michael sat in a ready position, just in case he needed to intervene if Calum decided to swing on me.

"But you know what the best part of all of this is?" I continued, sitting back in the seat. "He acts like he doesn't remember."

"How do you know he's acting."

"The sex was too good to forget."

"You guys were drunk, maybe--"

"Don't give me that bullshit, alright. He was the first one awake that morning, so I know he had at least some idea. Unless he thought that we sleep naked with each other just for kicks, or that the reason that he couldn't walk properly for days was because he fell down the stairs, then he knows what happened. He even gave me a fucking kiss on the lips before he left, and then has the audacity to act like I don't exist an hour later?" They both stayed silence, too stunned at my sudden revelation to speak. "Every time I tried to approach him and talk about it, he avoided me like the plague. I told him to go fuck himself, and that if he wanted to be childish, than so will I. So don't you _dare_ tell me what's going on between me and _mine_ , got it?" I grabbed my backpack from the seat beside me, before turning back to them. "I'll go see what's taking him so long. And don't wait for me, I'm not going."

 

****

"Did you hear that? Me and mine. You owe me thirty dollars." Michael gushed. Calum groaned and handed the boy his money. "I can't believe you took that bet up. They were all over each other in the club, did you not think they were gonna fuck?"

"There was a possibility, but, ugh. I didn't know Ashton liked it up the ass. It's a little more expected, but I didn't even know Luke liked to give it to people up the ass."

Michael just laughed as he put the car in reverse, pulling out the parking spot.

"We aren't going to wait for Ashton?"

"I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon."

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of this idea when I was sleeping, and I immediately jumped up to write it so I wouldn't forget, how amazing.


End file.
